The subject invention relates to simulation devices provided as teaching aids and for practice of procedures including cricothyroidotomies. Upper airway obstruction is an emergency condition which could result in a fatality if the obstruction is not cleared or the airway is not opened. A cricothyroidotomy is an incision made through the skin and cricothyroid membrane to establish a patient airway during certain life-threatening situations, such as an airway obstruction by a foreign body, angioedema, or massive facial trauma. Cricothyroidotomy is often performed as a last resort in cases where orotracheal and nasotracheal intubation are impossible or contraindicated. A cricothyroidotomy is an easier and more quickly performed procedure than a tracheotomy and does not require manipulation of the cervical spine. Cricothyroidotomies are also associated with fewer complications than tracheotomies. In order to properly perform a cricothyroidotomy under pressure, it is beneficial to practice the procedure beforehand to obtain a level of confidence and knowledge about the procedure and the surrounding anatomy. Medical training such as nursing and medical school training often requires practice of medical procedures such that once a student completes his training and enters the medical field, performing these procedures on actual patients carries less risk as a result of the training obtained and the practice undertaken by the medical professional. The medical procedures requiring training and practice include cricothyroidotomy procedures.